Four Arms
Four Arms is the Alphamatrix's DNA sample of a'' Tetramand'' from the planet Khoros. General Information Four Arms is a red, four-armed & four-eyed humanoid alien that is considered the main strength alien on the Alphamatrix roster, voiced by Richard McGonagle. His personality is a lot more confident and hot-headed but can also be more aggressive due to the nature of his species. Species Four Arms is a Tetramand, known for being a barbaric and ruthless species. Being that they come from a desert planet, A Tetramand's skin naturally turns red or brown at a very early age due to the heat. Very rarely can you find a Tetramand who has a skin disorder that allows his skin to turn blue rather than red. Being that they are a ruthless species, Tetramands are considered one of the world's greatest species in terms of military. Their tendency to cooperate can be admired when facing off against an opponent, though it could get hectic when facing off against each other. They can cooperate when need be but can also become vile and ruthless against each other. Some would say their confidence and pride is their greatest asset, though it could also be their greatest downfall. Home Planet The Tetramand homeworld is Khoros, a desert planet, home to the world's most dangerous predators and even people. It's home to the world's greatest warlords and criminals. 80% of Khoros (most of the planet) is all just a barren wasteland desert, where predators like Sand Rippers thrive and where criminals are banished; This area being called No Man's Land. As for the communities and kingdoms, they're all located in the North or South of Khoros. With the north being the Red Wind Kingdom, this place is known for being one of the most wealthy places in the entire galaxy. It's a large kingdom, ruled by one of the world's greatest warlord and protected by the greatest soldiers Khoros has to offer. This all comes at a cost, this being that it's an extremely strict area where the poor and weak are punished. Only tradition is allowed beyond their walls and anything that breaks tradition can be a punishable offense, sometimes even a death penalty. The south on the other hand, named the Snowpierce Lands, is the exact opposite of the Red Wind Kingdom. This area being the only part of Khoros that actually snows during the winter, the Snowpierce Lands is home to the largest mountains, being that numerous predators reside below. Their homes are built on mountains, even castles, though that doesn't stop the problem of airborne predators. This part of Khoros is not restricted by tradition, as most things are accepted. Even though the residents of the Snowpierce Lands are still confident and prideful, they are not as dangerous as the Tetramands in the north. The law is not as enforced, however, leading to more criminals. Tradition and religion is also not enforced within the Snowpierce Lands. Members of the Snowpierce Lands are considered the enemies of the Red Wing Kingdom, though it's good that their lands are seperated by No Man's Land. The planet itself is rich with metal and resources to create weapons as well as inventors, aiding their image as the greatest military force in the entire galaxy. But with that, it's also one of the most dangerous planets to be on. Abilities & Weaknesses Four Arms' greatest asset is his strength, as he's able to lift approx. 8 tons. Being that he's a sizable alien, he can also be very intimidating, but don't let his size fool you, he's quite agile as well. Aside from his strength and literal four arms, he has spikes on those arms as well, being able to penetrate something as solid as concrete. Along with his strength, he's also quite durable with his muscles being extremely tough. Other minor abilties include his sharp teeth. Though this alien does not display much weaknesses,'' Four Arms can only be useful when up close. Even though his greatest asset is his strength, he cannot be considered useful in a long ranged encounter. His bulk may be a disadvantage at times in situations such as tight corners and small areas. Appearances Trivia *The voice actor for Four Arms is Richard McGonagle, based on his portrayal of Four Arms in Ben 10 (2005). *''Four Arms'' is primarily based on the Ben 10 (OS) version, featuring the same voice actor and design, with his clothes and other features being based off of his appearance in Heroes United. Gallery